


Just the Two of Us

by Christine_JKS



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, agender Kris, mentions of the Player character and how Kris may feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_JKS/pseuds/Christine_JKS
Summary: Kris and Ralsei must face the end of their journey. They both want to say something, but neither feel they can. Hypothetical "End of the Game" scenario.





	Just the Two of Us

“Looks like this is the end, Kris”.

They looked at the gigantic, golden door in front of them, knowing that this was the final step on their journey. Just at mere minutes to face the Knight.

“Just the two of us once again, right? Ha ha…”.

Ralsei gave them a timid smile as he said these words, making light of the situation at hand seemed like the only thing both could do at the moment. But he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions, and Kris could tell that he was scared. They both were.

Things managed to get scary pretty fast. They all believed that by banishing the Angel’s Heaven, balance would be restored. That once fulfilling the prophecy, everything would be over. But as reality started to break apart before them, and even though no one said it out loud, they all realized that they unknowingly did the Knight’s job for him. They heard about him, never saw him, but at that moment they knew he was always watching them from the shadows, ever since the beginning of their adventure. However, Kris didn’t get really scared until Ralsei announced that he didn’t understand what was happening or knew what to do.

Susie and Lancer weren’t with them anymore. Kris knew that it was probably for the best and that whatever may happen next, their friends would be safe. They hoped so, at least. Deep down they still wanted to believe that at the last moment, both Ralsei and them would see an axe being thrown at the Knight and hear Susie boisterous voice announce her arrival, ready to face their ultimate enemy. The three Delta Warriors, together in their final battle.

But there was a feeling of uncertainty and dread that made a heroic moment like that the more and more unlikely. Everything felt… darker, yet darker.

In fact, right now, everything surrounded them was pitch black. As if the only three things that existed in the whole reality were just them, Ralsei, and that giant metallic door. And if Ralsei weren’t with them right now, Kris wasn’t sure if they could be able to go there alone.

Their mind could barely process everything that was happening. Kris remained stoic, not as a conscious choice but mostly because… _that thing_  didn’t let them do anything else.

There was…  _that thing_  inside their mind. Making them attack, act, or spare their enemies. Forcing them to move around, even making them do absurd things like wear prison shackles or…eat moss. Controlling them like a puppet, and whatever  _that thing_  was, it was the one able to choose, not them.

Kris could talk, of course. They told Ralsei that they could handle the enemies ahead, and asked him to tell them the legend of the dark world, back when they first met. Practical, detached conversations. But there was so much more Kris wanted to say to him, like how much they wanted to thank him for being alongside them during their whole journey, tell him how his lullabies always relaxed them and made them feel at ease despite everything, and confess how much they liked the way he covered his face with that old scarf whenever he got nervous.

Yet Kris couldn’t say anything. It was as if the only words they could speak were the ones  _that thing_  got to choose. However, there were times when they could move on their own and decide the actions they could make, like the time-

“I…I don’t know if we’ll make it”.

Kris looked back at him, their thoughts suddenly interrupted by Ralsei voice. Always cheerful, optimist, and just a little bit nervous. Now way more anxious, uncertain, and covered in fear.

“Kris, I just wanted to say… if anything happens, I just want you to know that I’ve always…”

They could only look back at him. Feeling like a rag doll that has to stay quiet because whoever was playing with them didn’t decide to move them just yet.

“That I…”

They kept looking at Ralsei. Watching his hands nervously fidget with the oversized green hat as he was holding it in his chest. The white ribbon still there, never once taking it off ever since they gave it to him.

Ralsei didn’t continue, staying quiet for a while. Once again, Kris noticed the blush in his face, just as he timidly looked down in embarrassment. They wanted to reassure him, but couldn’t even move their mouth.

Almost a minute passed, then he looked up to them once again, his gaze meekly meeting with theirs as he spoke.

 “Kris?”

They couldn’t even answer.

“If we don’t make it out of there alive…”

They so desperately wanted to comfort Ralsei.

“Can you…”

But they couldn’t.

“Can you please give me a kiss?”

Kris embraced Ralsei as fast as possible, holding him with care, yet firmly at the same time. There were times when they could move on their own and decide the actions they could make if they did it fast enough. Like when they kneeled to save Lancer from his father’s threat, or when they moved to protect Susie with their shield. This time once again, they moved faster than ever, before  _that thing_ had a chance to choose “No”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scenario I had in my head for how I imagine a potential ending of the full game of deltarune could play out. Remember when you fought Omega Flowey for the first time and he taunted you to call for help and nobody came, when for a moment everything felt so bleak and hopeless? I don’t know what Toby has planned for deltarune, but I can tell it will be just as much of an emotional rollercoaster. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
